1.13 "Mo' Mobs Update"
Ores Overworld Amethyst Ore (drops an Amethyst, rare like Diamonds) Ruby Ore (drops a Ruby, sorta rare) Bronze Ore (drops a Bronze Ore block, can be smelted into a bronze ingot, and is sorta rare) Topaz Ore (drops Topaz and is sorta rare) Tin Ore (drops Tin Ore block which can be smelted, common like iron) Silver Ore (drops silver, sorta rare) Copper Ore (drops Copper Ore block, can be smelted, common like iron) Nether Bloodstone Ore (rare, drops Bloodstone) Redrium Ore (very rare, drops Redrium) Magma Ore (very rare, drops magma cream) Tools Pickaxes Wooden- No changes Stone- Can destroy Copper Gold- Can destroy Copper Iron- Can destroy Ruby, Bronze, Topaz, Tin, Silver, Bloodstone, Magma Diamond- Can destroy Amethyst, Redrium Ruby- Can destroy Ruby, Bronze, Topaz, Tin, Silver, Bloodstone, Magma, Amethyst Amethyst- Can destroy Amethyst, Redrium, and is very quick at mining and can destroy anything except bedrock Bloodstone- Same as Amethyst Axes Ruby- fast at harvesting wood Bloodstone- very fast at harvesting Amethyst- very fast harvesting tool Shovels Ruby- fast at digging Bloodstone- very fast at digging Amethyst- Is so fast it looks like you can dig 2 blocks at once Swords Ruby- does 7 attack damage Bloodstone- does 8 attack damage Amethyst- does 9 attack damage Mobs Passive Blue Jay | Health: 6 | Drops: Blue Feather, Light Blue Feather, Cyan Feather | Baby version: no Robin | Health: 6 | Drops: Red Feather, Pink Feather | Baby version: no Turtle | Health: 10 | Drops: Turtle Shell | Baby version: yes Giraffe | Health: 22 | Drops: Leather | Baby version: yes Monkey | Health: 10 | Drops: Leather, Banana (rarely) | Baby version: yes Elephant | Health: 40 | Drops: Nothing | Baby version: yes Neutral Snake | Health: 10 | Drops: Nothing | Baby version: no | Attack Damage: 2 Panda | Health: 22 | Drops: Nothing | Baby version: yes | Attack Damage: 4 Grizzly Bear | Health: 26 | Drops: Nothing | Baby version: yes | Attack Damage: 4 Hostile Endercreeper | Health: 40 | Drops: Ender Pearl, Gunpowder | Attack Damage: Explosion Damage | Special Abilities: Can Teleport Lava Spider | Health: 16 | Drops: Magma Cream, String, Spider Eye | Attack Damage: 2 | Special Abilities: Sets enemy on fire in hard mode, only found in the nether Skeleton Villager | Health: 20 | Drops: Arrows, Bones, Bow (rarely), Emerald (rarely) | Attack Damage: 3 | Special Abilities: Fires arrows, made when skeleton kills villager Updates to mobs Cows, Sheep, Pigs- will attack if you attack a baby of the same species All hostile mobs- all mobs that are hostile will attack villagers except for hostile iron golems, polar bears, grizzly bears, pandas, snakes, and endermen Villagers- turned into skeleton villagers if killed by skeleton Strays- Have a small chance of firing poison arrows in hard mode Armor Copper | Helmet: 2 | Chestplate: 4 | Leggings: 3 | Boots: 2 Bronze | Helmet: 2 | Chestplate: 5 | Leggings: 4 | Boots: 2 Tin/Silver | Helmet: 2 | Chestplate: 6 | Leggings: 5 | Boots: 2 Ruby | Helmet: 3 | Chestplate: 7 | Leggings: 6 | Boots: 3 Amethyst | Helmet: 4 | Chestplate: 9 | Leggings: 7 | Boots: 4 Redrium | Helmet: 5 | Chestplate: 10 | Leggings: 8 | Boots: 5 Weapons Swords Ruby- does 7 attack damage Bloodstone- does 8 attack damage Amethyst- does 9 attack damage Daggers Dagger are like swords but do 1 less attack damage then a sword. Example: Wood swords do 4 attack so wood dagger would do 3. Wood- 3 HP Gold- 3 HP Stone- 4 HP Iron- 5 HP Diamond- 6 HP Ruby- 6 HP Bloodstone- 7 HP Amethyst- 8 HP Crafting recipe 0 = nothing S = stick M = material (wood, gold, stone) 0 0 0 0 M 0 0 S 0 Guns Pistol | 4 damage Crafting recipe: G = Gunpowder I = Iron Ingot 0 = Nothing 0 0 0 G I I I 0 0 Rifle | 6 damage Crafting Recipe (Note: MUST use Super Crafter to make): G = Gunpowder R = Redstone I = Iron Ingot 0 = nothing 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 G R I I I I 0 0 0 0 I 0 0 0 0 Food Banana (6 hunger points) Strawberry (5 hunger points) Super Crafter The super crafter is like a crafting table but instead of a 3x3 space with 9 slots, you get a 5x5 space with 25 slots. At the time, the only item that must use a super crafter to craft is a rifle. Category:Fan Made Updates Category:WitherStormGamer's Articles